


The Worst Kept Secret at Camp Lighthouse

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, camp counselors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: There were many rumors that floated around both of the rival summer camps, but none so popular as the speculated relationship between Counselor Fitz from Camp Lighthouse and Counselor Jemma from Camp Playground. After two summers of guessing and gossip, the kids decide to find out once and for all if the famed rumor is true.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	The Worst Kept Secret at Camp Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested for a moodboard by anon on Tumblr and I got carried away. Oops.

Camp Lighthouse and Camp Playground sat across the lake from one another. All it took to get from one camp to the next was a good canoe ride or a walk around the perimeter. But no one dared to make the journey.

Each place had sets of stories that circled around about the rival camp.

“Camp Lighthouse has bears!”

“Camp Playground isn’t allowed s’mores!”

None of them were true but they were fun to shout about.

The only rumor that happened to have any real backing was the one centered around the Romeo and Juliet love story that was Camp Counselor Fitz and Camp Counselor Jemma. Now, the kids had no real proof and any interaction they’d seen between the two had been during camp competitions in  _ No Man’s Land  _ (the open space by the big tree next to the lake), and those hadn’t been very illuminating. In fact, the two had been fiercely competitive and had almost tackled each other during the last competition, the game of capture the flag getting very intense very fast. But nonetheless, the rumor persisted.

Fitz, who had been a counselor at Camp Lighthouse for two summers in a row, wasn’t the biggest fan of the rumors going around that he and Jemma were dating and often avoided talking about it. However, it was a favorite talking point amongst the kids, who had an absolute field day speculating the nitty gritty details and, as kids do, asking him very blunt questions.

“Have you kissed Jemma?” Hope asked him one day, her elbows on the wood camp table and her chin in her palm. She had finished making her third boondoggle and decided to fill the remainder of the time interrogating Fitz.

“I’ll remind you that that’s personal information, missy,” Fitz said, pointing at the smiling girl with his own craft. 

Down the table a girl named Abby chimed in. “That wasn’t a no, Fitz.”

“Wasn’t a yes either. Now back to your boondoggles.”

As much time as Fitz spent avoiding the subject, the kids spent talking about it. However, this summer they all decided that enough was enough. They needed to get to the bottom of the rumor once and for all.

* * *

It was a foolproof plan. Well, as foolproof of a plan as a bunch of ten to thirteen-year-olds could construct. The relationship rumors surrounding Camp Counselors Fitz and Jemma were so far reaching that even the older boys at Camp Lighthouse were in on the gossip and had been so kind as to assist in the heavy lifting. It was a required part of them scheme.

“Are we sure about this?” Abby asked as Flint and Ace knelt down to give the younger girl a boost.

Flint dropped his shoulders down, his fingers in the dirt the only things holding up his squat. “They’re totally together but we need hard evidence so yes we’re sure, Abby. Now step on my hands.”

With a quite count down in the loll of the afternoon break, the boys hoisted up Abby first so she could hide in the tree by the lake. Hope followed her and then the boys, who were taller, swung onto the thick branch themselves.

“What are you guys doing,” a small voice asked from below, nearly causing them all to fall out of the tree in surprise.

Flint laid on his stomach and stuck his head off the side of the branch to look at the youngest of the camp. She was holding a rough doodle and a blue crayon, her deep eyes looking at them curiously. 

“Robin! You got to blast! He’ll be here soon!”

“Who? Counselor Fitz?”

“Yes.”

She cocked her head to the side. “What makes you think that?”

“We overheard mentioning to Counselor Trip that he was meeting someone here and it will be any minute!” Flint nearly fell out of the tree as something in the distance caught his eye. “Holy crap, here they come.”

Sure enough, from around one of the cabins came Fitz and Jemma, shoulders bumping and smiles on their faces. 

“Robin? What are you doing here?” Fitz asked, his feet planted firmly and stopping both him and Jemma dead.

Robin closed her mouth tight and twisted the corner of her paper before handing it to the duo. “For you.”

Fitz took the paper, he and Jemma ducking their heads together so they could both take a look. On the paper was the two of them sitting by the tree, the same one that was currently infested with child spies. The figures were holding hands with a lunch box between them.

“I know you don’t like to talk about it but you two looked happy yesterday,” the girl mumbled to the grass.

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “You saw us?”

The girl nodded.

“And you didn’t say anything?”

The girl nodded again. 

“Thank you, Robin,” Jemma said, her voice going breathy before her eyes drifted to Fitz. 

Fitz looked back down at the paper before he gave the gentle Robin a genuine smile. “Yes, thank you.”

Robin nodded and skipped back to the campfire area. 

“That was so sweet!” Jemma said, looking back down at the drawing. “Look, Fitz, we’re holding hands.”

Fitz’s eyes went mischievous. “I do like holding your hand.”

“Oh, do you.”

“Yes, I quite think I do.”

“You know what I like to do?” Jemma said, a mischievous smile creeping onto her lips.

Fitz’s eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to her, Jemma’s chin tilting up as he entered her personal bubble. “What do you like to do, Jems?”

In a movement like a sigh, Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. It would have continued to be romantic if Flint hadn’t fallen out of the tree.

“Flint!” Fitz shouted, breaking away from Jemma, who was hot on his heels, to go and make sure the kid was okay. 

Flint seemed fine enough with a few scraped and a bruised ego. 

“What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh…”

Jemma pulled at Fitz’s sleeve. 

“What, Jemma?”

“Fitz,” she said, “look up.”

“Oh, for fu--heaven’s sake.” Jemma’s eyes had widened at him at the close call before turning back to look up into the depths of the tree. From the lowest branch, Hope gave them a little wave.

“Hi, Counselor Fitz.” She looked far from sheepish and Abby next to her was grinning. 

After a small pause, it was Flint who spoke.

“So,” he said, “You guys are totally dating!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr as @springmagpies!


End file.
